Life Saving Love
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: When Draco saves Harry life Harry realizes something he never thought he would about his enemy. Story is WAY better than the Summary. Please R&R!
1. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling so stop rubbing it in. I know it already damnit!  
  
Chapter 1-Realizing the Truth  
  
Harry Potter and his two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, made their way to Platform 9 3/4 for the start of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldermort was still on the rise and of course people were scared. Who wouldn't be? During the summer Harry kept getting owls saying that they were sorry for not believing Harry the previous year. Harry appreciated them, but after awhile they started getting annoying really.  
  
"Hurry up guys! The the train's going to leave in 5 minutes!" Hermione yelled as she raced to the platform.  
  
"We're coming!" Ron yelled back.  
  
They then reached the barrier and ran through with a quick check for any muggles that may be watching. When they reached the other side the sound of a high whistling reached their ears.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione screamed.  
  
They ran to the train and quickly got on. As soon as Harry got his last foot on the train it started moving. Harry screamed. He wasn't expecting the sudden movement and let go of the railing. His friends were already walking down the isle so they didn't see. Harry fell backwards and was about to fall out of the train when someone quickly grabbed his hand. Harry's head was just about to hit the metal tracks when he was gracefully pulled up and on to his feet. He looked up expecting to see one of his friends. Instead he looked up to find see the most unlikely person to be his saviour. Draco Malfoy. Draco dusted himself off before looking back at Harry.  
  
"Had a bit of a clumbsy moment now didn't we Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
"W-why did you s-save me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Don't ask me why. I just reacted on instinct," Draco stated.  
  
"Well thank you. It was nice of you to do it. You saved my life and I owe you big. And here I thought that the Malfoy instinct would be to let me die," Harry chuckled.  
  
Draco couldn't stop himself. He tried but he couldn't stop himself from laughing too. Harry looked at him and he immediatly stopped. He straightened and said,  
  
"Well just be lucky I came by Potter. You might not be so lucky next time."  
  
With that he walked away leaving a baffled Harry behind.  
  
Harry walked down and saw Ron and Hermione. He was really mad at them right now. They didn't even bother to wait for him. They didn't even realize that he almost died.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ron and Hermione dashed up to him and hurtled him with questions.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Did you get hurt?"  
  
"Did Malfoy-"  
  
Ron was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Malfoy did nothing but save my life unlike you two!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When I was getting on the train it started. I wasn't expecting it so I let go of the railing and was about to fall when Malfoy rescued me. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. My worst enemy saved me instead of my two best friends.Strange, don't you think?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh my God Harry! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you ok mate?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I'm fine. A little mad, but fine," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione broke down in tears.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine," Harry stated.  
  
Hermione let go of Harry and looked him in the eyes. Harry saw that her eyes were bloodshot and she still had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm just such a horrible friend Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"No you're not," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry's right Hermione. Don't beat yourself up about it," Ron commented.  
  
"Okay. Ron, we need to go find Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
"What?Why?!" Ron asked.  
  
"To thank him of course," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok," Ron said dully.  
  
"I'll go too," Harry volunteered.  
  
"Ok. Let's go," Hermione said.  
  
So the three friends set out to go find the blonde Slytherin. They searched for about 5 minutes before discovering him in a compartment in the back, seated alone.  
  
Hermione opened the door and stepped in, followed secondly by Ron and last by Harry. Hermione and Ron sat down acrossed from Draco and Harry sat next to him.  
  
Draco stared at them as if they were nuts or something.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco inquired suspiciously.  
  
"We came to thank you for what you did for Harry," Hermione replied simply.  
  
He still looked at them as if they were crazy. He turned to look at Harry and the raven haired boy just grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Even though I hate you, you saved Harry and that earns some respect from me," Ron commented.  
  
"I don't need your thanks," Draco sneered.  
  
"Too bad. You're getting it anyway," Hermione said.  
  
"Like I told Potter, I just reacted on instinct. I have no feelings for him but hate," Draco replied.  
  
"It still means alot to us," Hermione stated.  
  
"Yeah. It really does," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?" Draco replied.  
  
"Do you know how to play Wizard's Chess?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Wanna play?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't want to embaress you Weasley," Draco snorted.  
  
"You couldn't do that even if you played against me 10 times," Ron countered.  
  
"Bring it," Draco retaliated.  
  
Ron smirked and pulled a small, portable chess board out of his pocket and cast an enlargment spell on it.  
  
The two boys played for 45 minutes before Ron finally declared,  
  
"Check-Mate!"  
  
"No way!" Draco yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Yes way," Ron said.  
  
"You cheated!" Draco cried.  
  
"Huh? In what way?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know! You just did some how!" Draco hollered.  
  
"Can't except the fact that you just got beat by a Weasley can you?" Harry said.  
  
"Screw you, Potter," Draco replied.  
  
"Sorry can't do that," Harry said.  
  
"And why not?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Draco turned away and blushed. 'I never realized how cute he looks when he blushes.' Harry thought. 'Wait! What the hell! Where did that come from?!' Harry took a deep breath and dismissed the thought. Then he joined in on a conversation about Quidditch With Ron and Draco.  
  
Over the train ride to Hogwarts the four of them became friends. It turned out that Draco could be a pretty okay guy. They started calling eachother by their first names except for when they were joking around.  
  
When they finally got to Hogwarts they all piled into a carriage and chatted the entire way up to the castle.  
  
They soon got out of the carriages and went into the Great Hall. when they entered they departed to go to their own House Tables.  
  
When everyone sat down Dumbledore then explained the rules to the first years and told them about Filch's list of forbidden things in the corridors.  
  
"And finally, there will be a Yule Ball held on the 2nd of December. A muggle group called t.A.T.u will be playing there. If you listen to their songs closely you will find out something about them. Does anyone know what that is?" Dembledore asked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms.Granger?" Dombledore said.  
  
"They are lesbians," Hermione stated.  
  
Many murmers went through the hall as Hemione said this. When all the chatter died down Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Mrs.Granger is correct. These two lovely women are indeed lesbians. Now I trust that you will treat them with respect even though they have a different sexuality than some of you," Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry looked to Draco and finally realized the truth. 'I like Draco Malfoy. Shit!'  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Well that's the first chapter. What do ya think? Should I continue? Feed back wanted! And if you want me to continue you'd better review. Please! I'm begging you.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	2. tATu

Chapter 2-t.A.T.u.  
  
During the next few weeks Draco ditched his Slytherin friends to hang with the Gryfindor trio. The Gryfindors were warming up to him, but some still weren't sure about him. Draco was doing his best to be friends with them. He discovered that Gryfindors really were loyal to eachother. Draco respected them for that. The Slytherins were rarely loyal. And scariest of all, he started having feelings for Harry Potter.  
  
'I don't know what's wrong with me. How can I like Harry. I love this friendship and I don't-won't ruin it.' Draco thought.  
  
It was already the last week of November. And Draco really wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Harry. But he couldn't bring himself to let it happen.  
  
'He probably doesn't even feel the same way.' Draco thought again.  
  
Ron's voice broke him out of his train of thought.  
  
"What do you think Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked dumbly.  
  
"Who do you think is better. The Chudly Cannons or the Purple Panthers?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Oh, uh the Panthers," Draco answered.  
  
"See? Told ya they were better," Harry said. He turned and smiled at Draco.  
  
"You guys are crazy," Ron commented.  
  
"Whatever you say Weasel," Draco said.  
  
"Of course Malfoy," Ron countered.  
  
They all cracked up. When they stopped they all looked at eachother.  
  
"Hey you guys know that group, t.A.T.u.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. What about them?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I've heard of them. I might have them on my computer," Harry said.  
  
"How did you get a computer hooked up? Electronics don't work here," Draco said puzzled.  
  
"I cast a spell on it that made it work," Harry replied.  
  
"Ooooh," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. Anyone wanna watch?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Sure. Why not," Ron said getting up.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"We'll be in the dorm," Harry told him.  
  
"Sure," Draco then left to fetch Hermione from the girls dormitoies.  
  
Since Draco had learned the hard way that the slide turned into a slide if a boy went on it, he decided to do a sticking charm on his hands and feet. He first put his hands up high on the wall. Then he jumped and put his feet on the wall and began to walk (well sorta).  
  
He soon reached the girls dormitory and knocked on the door. Only to get his hand stuck to the wood.  
  
"Great!" Draco whispered to himself.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What?" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"I need a little help here!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming!" Hermione said.  
  
"No! Hermione! Don't open the-" too late.  
  
The door opened and Draco got pulled forward. He would have been laying on the floor if his hand wasn't stuck to the door.  
  
"Door," Draco finished.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Draco! I didn't know!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok," Draco said.  
  
He pulled himself up and cast the counter curse for the sticking charm. He had cast it for his feet but forgot his hands. Now with both his feet AND hands ant-sticky he started to say what he came there for.  
  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to watch some t.A.T.u videos with us,"  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered.  
  
So they went down the stairs with Draco in front so that the stairs would remain as they were.  
  
They reached the boys' dormitory and took a seat by the computer.  
  
"Aha! I knew it was here! Want to listen or watch the movie first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Listen," they all replied.  
  
"Ok, hold on," Harry said.  
  
When Harry clicked on the mouse music started to play.  
  
"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough"  
  
Hermione then started to sing along.  
  
"I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect suprise?"  
  
They all gave her a questioning look. She just kept singing.  
  
"I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free"  
  
"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said"  
  
"And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame When they stop and stare-don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head"  
  
"Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind"  
  
"Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free" Have I crosed the line?"  
  
"All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said"  
  
The song ended and everyone stared at Hermione.  
  
"What? I've heard of them before," Hermione said.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"On the radio," She stated simply.  
  
"Who cares about that. Where'd you get that voice?" Draco inquired.  
  
"I took singing lessons when I was little," Hermione replied.  
  
"Cool," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'm of to the Library," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll go too. I have to look up some potion stuff," Ron stated.  
  
"See you later," Draco called as they exited the room.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno," Draco replied.  
  
'I'm going to tell him,' Harry thought. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Draco replied.  
  
'God I'm nervous' Harry thought.  
  
"I think I may like. you." Harry said slowly.  
  
'Damnit!' Draco thought.  
  
Harry looked at his feet. He was ashamed.  
  
"Oh," Draco said softly.  
  
'I can't let this happen' Draco thought.  
  
"I like you too and everything," Draco began.  
  
"Really?" Harry said suprised.  
  
"Yeah. But," Draco continued.  
  
Harry's face fell.  
  
"Hell I may even love you. But I just can't do it. What will everyone think?" Draco finished.  
  
"I don't give a shit about what everyone else thinks!" Harry declared.  
  
"Well I do! I know I've ditched Slytherin. I'm fine with giving that up. But I just don't want anything to happen that might ruin our friendship," Draco said.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know? Huh? How do you know that we won't have a fight or something? I couldn't stand for that to happen," Draco replied.  
  
"Then it won't! Draco. Please," Harry begged.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't," Draco said. With that he walked out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Slytherin Boys' Dorm^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco sat there crying into his pillow. 'What have I done?' Draco thought.  
  
For the next few hours Draco just sat there crying. Then he spotted a picture on his nightstand of himself and Harry. They had been by the lake. Draco had his arm around Harry and vice versa. Draco loved that picture. He smiled and then slammed the picture down on the nighstand. He heard the crack of glass but didn't care. He would never be that close to Harry again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Gryfindor Common Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I just don't know what happpened. I mean was it me?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryfindor Common Room while Harry told Hermione what had happened. He started by telling her that he liked Draco. She didn't care. She had already known that. Then he told her about when her andRon left from when Draco left. Not leaving out any detail.  
  
"No. Of course not Harry. He's just afraid to commit," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well people are supposed to face their fears!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Apparently he doesn't know that," Hermione stated.  
  
"Apparently," Harry said.  
  
"It's ok Harry. He'll come around. Just give him time," Hermione told him.  
  
"Ok," Harry replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Well there's chapter 2. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow.  
  
This is for a reviewer called t.a.t.u.  
  
t.A.T.u. ARE infact lesbians. If you have the cd then listen to the behind the scenes and the music video. They kiss in the video and say that they love eachother in the behind the scenes. Don't assume things that you don't know and I do.  
  
Thanks to all you SMART reviewers. I loved the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	3. Potions

Chapter 3- Potions  
  
A few days later it was two nights before the Yule ball. All the girls were discussing what to where and all the guys were bragging about who they were taking. Dean and Seamus were going. Lavender and some Ravenclaw were going. Suprisingly enough Neville and Parvarti Patil were going. Ron was taking Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George were taking Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.  
  
"I'm the only friggin' guy without a date," Harry complained.  
  
"Yeah well I don't have one either," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, I heard that Ginny doesn't have a date," Harry told her.  
  
Hermione blushed. She and Harry had been talking alot lately and had become really close. Hermione had told Harry about liking Ginny the day after the talk about Draco. Harry had been really understanding. Hermione said that she hadn't told him because she thought he would freak. But then after finding out for sure that Harry liked Draco that it was ok. She still hadn't told Ron (Would you?). They were sitting in the common room by the fire.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What am I saying? I can't ask her!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because she'll hate me! She'll be totally freaked! She doesn't like me!" Hermione said.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry prodded.  
  
"Because...look at her! She's gorgeous. She has to have guys flocking all over her. And then look at me. I have stupid bushy hair and am ugly as hell, and no one even asked me to the dance," Hermione cried.  
  
"1. You are not ugly. You're the most beautiful girl I know. 2.You could straighten your hair like 4th year. And 3. Yes Ginny has had lots of invites. But have you noticed that she turned them all down?" Harry said.  
  
"Liar," Hermione said playfully.  
  
"No I'm not," Harry said grinning.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What?" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"Come over here!" Harry hollered.  
  
"Harry no!" Hermione cried.  
  
Ginny walked over and sat acrossed from them.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with Hermione?" Harry asked gesturing towards Hermione, who was looking at her feet.  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said suprised.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione smiled and then Ginny kissed her. Harry got up and Ginny moved next to Hermione. They started kissing again.  
  
"I'll just leave you two love birds alone," Harry said as he walked away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Harry walked down to the Great Hall for dinner hoping that Draco wasn't there. He was really happy for Hermione and Ginny.  
  
He walked through the doors and sat next to Ron. Since he walked in he had felt a pair of eyes on him. He knew who's they were but refused to look towards the Slytherin table. Instead he started talking to Ron about Quidditch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco was staring at Harry. When he started to talk to Ron Draco felt a twinge of jealousy. He glared at Ron.  
  
Draco didn't have a date to the dance. Of course all the girls asked him but he declined. He wanted to take Harry so bad. But he wouldn't let it happen. He didn't even know why.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Hermione and Ginny soon walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. Many people stared, but then Hermione kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek and people awed. Ginny smiled at the look on her brothers face. He was in complete shock. His jaw was hanging to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong brother? Cat got your toung?" Ginny asked smirking  
  
"What.the.HELL!" Ron screamed.  
  
Hermione and Harry were taken back by Ron's outburst. Ginny, however was expecting this.  
  
"'What the hell' what? Can't you take the fact that I'm with Hermione? I'm gay. So what? I like her and she likes me. Can't you just be happy for me?" Ginny asked.  
  
By now everyone was staring. Most of them were rooting for Ginny.  
  
"I'm trying to process all of this. You.And.Her.Together?" Ron said slowly.  
  
"Yes,Yes,Yes,and yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"Wow. This is going to take some time," Ron said.  
  
"I don't care how long it takes, just don't badger us," Ginny commented.  
  
"Ok," Ron replied.  
  
"Good," Hermione said.  
  
Then the two sat down. Well actually Hermione sat on the bench. Ginny sat on her.  
  
They started kissing.  
  
"Get a room!" Harry said.  
  
"Whatever you say," Ginny stated and then dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
"To a broom closet probably," Ron said quietly to Harry.  
  
Harry laughed. Ron was probably right. But the thought of Hermione in a broom closet just cracked him up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The Next Morning^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Last night in the Great Hall had gotten Draco thinking. People couldn't really be that accepting. Draco knew it. But last night even some Slytherins were supporting them. He still didn't want to take the risk though. His eyes traveled around the room. The Slytherin boys' Dorm really was scary. All the dank walls. No windows. Just a few torches. His eyes then locked on the broken picture of him and Harry.  
  
'Time for class' Draco thought, forgetting about the picture.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
"Potions!" Ron whined.  
  
"Why do we have to have it first thing?" Harry complained.  
  
"Look on the bright side. I don't have it yet," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"And at least we'll get it over with," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," Harry replied.  
  
When they reacked th dungeons Hermione kissed Ginny goodbye and then they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Why do we have to have it with the Slytherins?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"It'll be fine Harry," Hermione replied.  
  
The three took their seats and then Snape walked in to the room.  
  
"Today you are going to be making a random potion and do a report on it. In this hat there is the name of the potion you will be making," Snape said gesturing towards the black hat.  
  
"You will put your hand in and pick out you're potion. There are two strips of paper with the potion on it. The person with the other strip is your partner. Now everyone get in a line," Snape finished.  
  
Ron was with Dean-healing potion. Hermione was with Seamus-switching potion(hair,eye color,etc.). Crabbe and Pansy-growing potion. Goyle and Neville-flower potion(making flowers grow instantly). And Harry was with Draco-truth potion.  
  
"Ok now that you have your partners get to work!" Snape barked.  
  
Draco went over to Harry and sat down.  
  
"Ok so we need ten mandrake leaves, a busely root, three cordram stems, a cup of Garfor blood, and two Farfle claws," Draco read to Harry.  
  
Without a word Harry got up and got the ingrediants. When he got back he set them on the table and said nothing.  
  
"Ok lets get to work," Draco said.  
  
They worked quietly until the end of class. They put some of the potion in a vial and Draco held onto it. Harry got up and walked out of the class room and Draco followed.  
  
"Ok I think we should meet Tuesday, thursday and Sunday night in the library and then hand it in Monday," Draco said.  
  
"Whatever," Harry replied and then he walked away.  
  
'This is going to be a long week,' Draco thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Well there's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Though I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter. Was it that bad? Sorry. Well I'll have the next chapter up soon. Maybe even later today. Please review!  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	4. The Yule Ball

Chapter 4- The Yule Ball  
  
That night at dinner Ron was of some where with Alicia so Harry was left to sit with Hermione.  
  
"So, how are things going with you and Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Harry. She smiled before saying,  
  
"Great. She's wonderful. She makes me so happy. I just can't wait until tonight."  
  
As soon as she said that Harry's face grew dark.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. My heart's talking. Not my brain. But I swear that you will get Draco eventually," Hermione encouraged.  
  
"It's okay 'Mione. I just have to face the fact that we can't be together," No matter how much it hurt him to say it, he did.  
  
"You will be together! If it's the last thing I do, I will get you together!" With that she walked of to Lord knows where.  
  
Harry sighed. He looked to the Slytherin table. He saw that Draco was talking to Pansy. He decided before to ditch Slytherin, but not her. When Harry saw Draco pull Pansy into a hug jealousy shot through him. How he longed to be in the blonde's arms. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Unknown to Harry a pair of silver eyes were following him the entire way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Draco looked up and saw Hermione run out of the Great Hall.  
  
'What's up with her?' Draco thought.  
  
He dismissed the thought and turned back to Pansy. Her boyfriend had broken up with her a few weeks ago. They had been dating since 4th year. She had been really heart broken when it happened. Now she was telling him that she had moved on and even found a new boyfriend.  
  
"He's really nice. And he's smart and funny," Pansy said.  
  
"He's sounds great," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh he is Drake!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
Draco wrapped into a tight embrace.  
  
"Good for you," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you," Pansy replied.  
  
He looked up and saw Harry storm out of the room. The two friends departed. When they did Pansy turned around to see what Draco was staring at. She caught a glimpse of Harry walking out of the room. Pansy turned back to Draco and grinned. She pulled him out of his seat by his collar and then dragged him out of the Great Hall, while hearing his protests.  
  
A few minutes later they reached their destination.  
  
"DRACO!" Pansy yelled into his face.  
  
Draco immediantly silenced.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"We're here," Pansy stated calmly.  
  
"Oh," Draco replied.  
  
They were at the astronomy tower. The stars were shining very bright tonight (Hey I ryhmed!).  
  
"Sit," Pansy ordered as she conjured up two chairs.  
  
Draco complied fastly.  
  
"So," Pansy began.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"What's up with you and Potter?" Pansy questioned, grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing!" Draco stuttered.  
  
Pansy's grin widened.  
  
"Oh, alright fine!" Draco said.  
  
"Good," Pansy replied.  
  
"First off, have you ever noticed his eyes? They're so beautiful! And the way he blushes when he gets embaresessed? He looks so cute when he does that. His hair is just gorgeous..." Draco carried on for about a half an hour before Pansy decided that she had had enough.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"And he's so loyal,"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"And naive,"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"And so car-Oof!" Draco was cut of by Pansy's fist. She punched him in the nose. Hard.  
  
"Sorry. You just wouldn't Shut Up!" Pansy apologized.  
  
"Damn Pansy!" Draco screamed clutching his nose.  
  
"Fine! Really, you're such a baby," Pansy muttered as she pulled out some healing potion.  
  
Draco gratefully drank the silver liquid. His nose was no longer broken and had no blood on it. He gave her back the bottle.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said.  
  
"No prob. Now tell me. Why exactly can't you date Harry?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm scared. How will people react?" Draco inquired.  
  
"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this. If you really love him then you shouldn't care what others think. But I have to go. The dance starts in two hours (It starts at 9:00 p.m. and dinner was t 6:00 p.m. so they were up there for about an hour). And I have a date. Maybe you will too," With that she walked away.  
  
Leaving a very confused Draco behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Gryfindor Common Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hermione. You look wonderful!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
She was wearing a white silk dress. The top of it was tight and the bottom hung loosely around her waist. It was plain and simple but looked simply dazzling on Hermione.  
  
"Harry. Why aren't you dressed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh. I figured I wouldn't go. Since I don't have a date and all," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you have to go," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"BecauseIalreadyarrangedsomething," Hermione answered quickly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a plan," Hermione said.  
  
"And that plan would be...?"Harry questioned.  
  
"Ok, well here's the plan....." Hermione began.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
"Draco, do you want any punch?" Pansy asked.  
  
"No thanks," Draco replied.  
  
"Ok, well I'll be on the dance floor," Pansy said.  
  
"Have a blast," Draco said raising his fist in the air.  
  
"I will," Pansy replied.  
  
Draco was having an okay time. He didn't have a date, but he occasionally danced with Pansy. Almost everyone at the ball liked t.A.T.u. They were singing 'All the Things She Said'. Draco's mind traveled back to the events that occured after he had first listened to this song. He cringed. He knew that he would hate to be the one rejected like that.  
  
Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden cheering. He looked towards the stage and saw that the two were kissing. And passionate it looked like. He looked out in the crowd and saw Ginny and Hermione rooting the most. Hell, they were screaming their heads off. Draco smiled to himself. He envyed them for being out and proud. They were even famous for it. They pulled apart and started singing again.  
  
Draco looked around the room. His eyes landed on a certain raven-haired boy. He was sitting in a chair smiling. He looked sad though. Then Harry turned his head and the two locked eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Harry smiled when he saw the two girls kiss. He admired them greatly. You would to if you were in his place. How he longed to have Draco like that. He hoped this plan was worth it. He looked to Hermione and saw her cheering them on along with Ginny. He didn't understand Draco. Couldn't he see how happy everyone was out in the open? And no one seemed to care. What was he so afraid of? Commitment is what Hermione had called it. It seemed as though Draco was afraid of commitment. But after Ginny and Hermione you would have thought he would do something. But he just kept avoiding him.  
  
Harry looked around when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He then spotted him. They locked eyes and for a moment Harry thought about getting up and walking over there, but then he quickly dismissed the thought and averted his eyes.  
  
About ten minutes later Hermione walked over with Ginny.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think so," Harry said nervously.  
  
"I'll go with you if you want," Hermione offered.  
  
"No. It's okay," Harry answered.  
  
"You sure?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I guess I"m as sure as I'll ever be," Harry answered.  
  
"Ok then you better get a move on," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Ok. See you in a few," Harry said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Draco saw Harry get up and walk towards the stage. But then he disappeared in the massive crowd. He sighed. The duo had just finished their song 'How Soon is Now?'. And everyone was clapping loudly. Draco clapped along with them. He really liked these girls. They wre so open about their sexuality. And no one even cared. 'Maybe they just ignore it,' Draco thought. 'No. Why would everyone have clapped when they kissed?'  
  
Draco was very, VERY confused. He didn't understand. He had always read in books and all that homosexuals were evil. And that everyone was mean to them. But here everyone was, cheering them on when they kissed. He just didn't understand.  
  
He looked towards the stage. It sounded like they were nearing the end of the song...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
'It's now or never, Harry,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
He peeked out at the stage and saw that the two were bowing. One of them took the mike and started talking.  
  
"This next song will not be performed by us," Julie started.  
  
Many murmers were heard throughout the crowd. Then Lena grabbed the micraphone and continued.  
  
"Instead it will be performed by you're very own Harry Potter," Lena said motioning towards the curtains.  
  
Harry nervously stepped out onto the stage and took the mike.  
  
"Thanks Lena, Julie," Harry said.  
  
"No problem," Lena said as she and Julie walked of the stage.  
  
Harry held the mike up to his mouth and started to sing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Draco was stunned. There Harry was. On stage. Singing. For him.  
  
"Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay....."  
  
Harry searched the crowd for the one he was singing for. He found him and they locked eyes.  
  
"Handsome  
  
Tender  
  
Soft  
  
Why do you look right through me  
  
thinking  
  
"No"  
  
I can't deny my feelings  
  
Growing strong  
  
I try to keep believing  
  
dreaming on  
  
And every time I see you  
  
I crave more  
  
I wanna pull you closer  
  
closer  
  
closer  
  
closer  
  
but you leave me feeling frozen"  
  
Draco smiled. He didn't think anything could possibly get better. But then Harry smiled back.  
  
"Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
I can be  
  
all you need  
  
Won't you please  
  
stay with me  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
can't erase what I feel  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay"  
  
Draco stood up and walked towards the stage. He needed to get to Harry.  
  
"Choking  
  
Back emotion  
  
I try to keep on  
  
hoping for a way;  
  
a reason for us both to  
  
come in  
  
close  
  
I long for you to hold me  
  
like your bestfriend...does  
  
and though my dream is  
  
slowly fading  
  
I wanna be the object  
  
object  
  
object  
  
object  
  
of your passion, but it's hopeless"  
  
Harry watched as Draco made his way to the stage and smiled wider.  
  
"Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
I can be  
  
all you need  
  
Won't you please  
  
stay with me  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay  
  
can't erase what I feel  
  
Malchik gay  
  
Malchik gay"  
  
As Harry stopped singing Draco jumped up onto the stage. He and Harry looked at eachother for a moment before embracing in a passionate kiss. The crowd roared their approval. But none of that mattered.  
  
Because for a moment time stopped.  
  
For a moment no one was in the world except them.  
  
And they forgot all of their worries.  
  
All that they cared about was happening was here and now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Well that's chapter 4. I really hoped you liked it. I'm sorry for all of the bloopers in the last chapter. It was early and I was out of it. Well anyways...YOU MUST REVIEW! Please! It took me a while for this chapter. I won't update for a week if I don't get reviews.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


End file.
